How to conquer the heart of a mad dog in 10 lessons
by Lucanael Del Sayan
Summary: Follow The Werewolf's resolve. Remus takes resolutions, a pillow is abused and Sirius confided to James.


How to conquer the heart of a mad dog in 10 lessons

Summary:

 _Follow The Werewolf's resolve._ _Remus takes resolutions, a pillow is abused and Sirius confided to James_ _._

Remus closed his diary and cast the usual spells to keep it from being read by anyone other than him. He fell back on his bed. His decision had cost him a lot of courage and he felt exhausted. He did not even notice when he fell asleep.

Remus felt like someone was shaking him. He groaned and burrowed under the covers. He didn't want to wake up! It was fine there, it was hot, dark and his sheets slid over him like a gentle caress. He would have almost purred with pleasure if he was not a werewolf. The hand that shook him went away and Remus smiled: _Good, it had understood he wanted to lie down_. Within seconds, someone abruptly withdrew his blanket and sheets, and Remus found himself in the early morning cold with a blinding light that he felt even with closed eyes. He inhaled deeply, _no Remus you will not kill the fool who dared to disturb you_. He sat up suddenly and swung his pillow in the face of his torturer who happened to be Sirius.

In a millisecond, he remembered his decision and could not take his eyes off a hysterical Sirius who had fallen out of bed because of the impact. James smiled mockingly:

"Well, Mr. supposedly-best-beater-ever you are not even able to stop a pillow."

"You forget that it is a pillow sent by a cranky Moony."

"You don't have to wake me up so rudely!" Says Remus, outraged.

"Well the soft method don't work."

"Have to say you are one deep sleeper." Said James.

"Yep, Moony made us feel how sacred his sleep was to him." Sirius added, pointing to the pillow. James and him succumbed to wicked laughter. Remus mumbled about " _these fools of teenagers with the IQ of a two year old boy who were his friends_ " and, grabbing his things, sped to the bathroom to avoid slaughtering both nitwits writhing with laughter in the dormitory.

He regulated the temperature of the water and slipped in the shower with delight. He wash himself while thinking. _To have Sirius, what should he do_?

 _1) Physically attract him (rather complicated given his many scars, his dark undereye circles and his pale complexion after the full moon, oh, and his used clothes too)_

 _2) Stay natural, especially not look like those who were constantly hitting on him_

 _3) Be a little less studious and bitch a little less when Sirius forgets to do his homework_

 _4) Be interesting enough for Sirius to spend more time with him_

 _5) Try to understand the damn rules of Quidditch to be able to follow the matches_

 _6) Disapprove his sleeping around (won't be too hard)_

 _7) Trusting Sirius and showing him he was the only one with whom he could talk about his inner thoughts_

 _8) Touching him as much as possible to convey the need for contact_

 _9) Making him discover the Muggle world (that surely would please him)_

 _10) Convince the wolf in him to accept Sirius (the most difficult)_

He sighed, though some things were simple, others were much less.

A yell got him out of his thoughts and startled him.

He cut the water and asked:

"What is it?"

"It's 7:55!" Answered the voice of Sirius.

 _It was 7:55, so what? Remus didn't see what the problem was_ ... _Shit, class_! Remus burst from the shower, dried off, got dressed, ran a comb in his hair and opened the door, all in 30 seconds. He came face to face with a worried Sirius.

"What happened to you? It's been 10 minutes since I knocked on the door, I was beginning to think you were sick or something."

"Sorry for scaring you, I was dreaming." Apologized the werewolf while getting his school bag and grabbing his wand.

"Hey, where are James and Peter?" He asked.

''They already left, I told them I was waiting for you."

"Thanks!"

They rushed towards the Transfiguration classroom. If they arrived late, Mc Go would give them another detention. They finally saw the door and sped up. They just crossed the threshold when the bell rings and they collapsed on the floor of the room, exhausted. The students and the teacher stared at them amused (They were used to Marauders' foolishness).

"Just in time, gentlemen. Sit down now so that class can begin. I warned you that I would not tolerate twice such a thunderous entrance, next time arrange to arrive a little early."

"Yes Madam!"

The Marauders were sitting under a tree in the park. James congratulated Sirius and Remus:  
"Superb entrance for Mc Go's lesson, but a bit dicey."

Sirius grimaced:

"In fact, it was not planned. Rem get out of the bathroom just five min before bell. We had to barrel along."

"What did you do in the shower, Rem? Trying to drown yourself?" Joked James.

"No, I was thinking," Remus corrected. It's true that I thought several times about committing suicide but they don't know that.

"Thinking about what?" Questioned James.

Remus froze, taken aback by the question. Usually he managed to improvise a satisfactory answer but now nothing came to mind.

Sirius who had noticed his distress said:

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. No one is forcing you."

"I bet he was fooling around." James interjected, hilarious.

Sirius mockingly scolded:

"James, you're obsessed with this kind of thing!"

"It's you who said that!" Exclaimed Remus. _Lesson 6: Disapprove his sleeping around_. "Someone off sleeping with three quarters of the school can't call his friend obsessed!" Furious, he got up and strode toward the buildings.

Sirius was surprised by Remus' outburst. He didn't understand why. Until then Moony never commented on his behavior.

"James, you think he's really angry with me?"

"Of course not, Moony can't get mad at anyone."

"I don't want to lose a friend just for that. ... I couldn't bear to lose Moony."

James was worried about the serious air of Sirius.

 **Flashback**

In late July, Sirius had knocked on the Potter's door asking if they could keep him until September. He gave no explanation. James' parents had obviously welcomed him. James had panicked seeing his best friend's blank look. He didn't laughed nor smiled, hardly spoke and seemed locked in dark thoughts. Neither James nor his parents were able to guess what had happened.

One night, James had found Sirius in the bathroom gazing fixedly at a razor in his hand. He'd jumped and torn it from his hands before exclaiming:

"Sirius, do you realize what you wanted to do?! ... Explain to me what has happened to you so I can help you. I am your brother, remember?"

"Yes ... You, you're my brother..."

"It's about Regulus? I thought you got along pretty well?"

"Yes, he was rather nice, he liked to listen to music or play with me. But the parents have decided, as he will go to Hogwarts this year, to make him a true pureblood. So when I came back, he did not want anything to do with me, not even talk. Then it got worse, he began to support the parents when they speak of the "bad crowd" I keep with me or my "behavior, so unworthy for a Black". And the worst was when there was a banquet the 27th. Of course there were all the purebloods and I could not help but provoke them. And there Regulus said I could not be a Black, I was a mistake and that he would rather be an orphan rather than my brother."

Sirius had spoken in a bitter tone throughout his story and in the end he was curled up in a corner of the bathroom, his head in his arms.

James sat down next to him and putting his hand on his arm said:

"I'm sorry ... All I can say is that I will always be your brother ... I would gladly share my parents with you ... I will never abandon you ... It's a promise that I James Potter make to you." His tone was solemn and Sirius knew James would keep his promise against all odds.

 **Flashback End**

A few days later Sirius confided to James something that he will never forget. They were lying on James' bed when Sirius spoke up:

"You know when you found me in the bathroom, I still hesitated. What was holding me was Remus."

"Moony?"

"Yes. You see, he has already suffered so much because of his lycanthropy, he could not bear to lose a friend."

"Because **I** would have endured?" Flares up James.

"It's not the same, **you** are stronger. Moony is so fragile, so ... He's like an angel lost in a cruel world."

"Moony an angel!" James was amused by the dreamy expression of his best friend.

"I knew you regarded him as something precious to be protected, but that! I'll end up being jealous." James laughed.

"There is no reason. You are my brother. Remus ... Remus is inaccessible." Sirius said.

End


End file.
